Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2
'''Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 2 '''is a new film created by Transformersprimefan, co-directed by Ryantransformer017 and a sequel to Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. Summary Thomas and Twilight are invited to Princess Fiona's royal marriage celebration ball. But after a food fight and a slight arguement between Thomas and Fiona's farther, Thomas wishes he could make Twilight happy. So, he drinks a magic potion to do so. But he is turned into a human and Grimlock, who has drank the potion also, gets turned into a real dinosaur. Can Thomas change back and save Twilight before she kisses Flash Sentry? Plot Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon The film opens with Twilight's storybook. A male voice tells the story of how Princess Fiona was imprisoned in her tower. A page in the book becomes actual footage of a helmeted stallion pegasus flying over a forest. When the pegasus arrives at the Dragon's castle, he reveals himself to be Flash Sentry. He was the original one who Fiona was supposed to marry. He goes to the highest room of the tallest tower. Hoping that Twilight is laying on the bed but finds Brian the Crocodile. Flash asks him if he's seen Twilight. Brian says no. Flash asks him where she is. Brian tells Flash that she's on a honeymoon. Flash asks who Twilight is having her honeymoon with. Brian said someone called OpThomas Prime. The scene then changes to Thomas positioning the camera. He positions it right and goes over to Twilight. He picks her up, opens the door and tries to get in. He eventually barges in, breaking half the wall in the process. Twilight takes a piece of chocolate out of her mane and puts it in Thomas' mouth. The next day, the tank engine and pony shave their faces. Red Riding Hood comes along and knocks on the door. Thomas opens it and she gives him her basket. Later, on the beach, Twilight and Thomas kiss until a wave washes Twilight away and in her place leaves the Little Mermaid, who Twilight throws back into the water. Later, Ratchet makes a ring for Thomas and Twilight. Thomas holds it but finds it too hot and drops it. But luckily it lands on Twilight's horn. Ryan hopes it's not Sauron's ring. But luckily it isn't, and the words I love you appear across it. Ryan gives out a sigh of relief. Later, Thomas and Twilight are running through a field of sunflowers being chased by a group of hunters. The hunters lay a trap by putting a rope on the floor. Thomas stands on it and gets caught. Twilight fights the hunters and knocks them out. She then goes over to Thomas, who's face is covered in mud, wipes it off and kisses him. In the Equestria Girls universe Thomas and Twilight are dancing while Matau and the Skylanders are playing music. That night, Thomas and Twilight kiss and then they return home to Sodor. Thomas suddenly hears Pinkie Pie singing. Along with Cody and Discord. When the lovebirds enter the sheds, the three friends welcome them back. Cody says he's so happy to see them again. Thomas asks them what they are doing here. Discord says that he and two of his friends kept an eye on things while Thomas and Twilight were away. Thomas says that he means sorting the mail and watering the plants. Cody adds seeing the fish. Thomas says that they don't have any fish and Pinkie says that they do now. Cody called the first fish Thomas Junior. And Pinkie calls the other fish Princess Twilight Fishtail. Thomas says to look at the time and that they had better be going. Cody says he thought they could play some games. Discord says he should play Disney Infinity 3.0 and brings a Kylo Ren figure with him. Twilight reminds Pinkie that she be getting home to Percy. But Pinkie says that Percy has been moody and stuff lately. So that's why she thought that she, Cody and Discord should move back in with them. Cody says to Pinkie Pie that Thomas and Twilight are married now. Thomas adds that they need a little time to be together just with each other alone. Discord agrees and says that Ryan and Sci-Twi are having a tea party. But Pinkie says that she's staying to make sure that nobody bothers Thomas and Twilight. Cody informs Pinkie that she's bothering them. Pinkie then thinks about it and decides to leave eventually and says that she and Rainbow Dash were going to try to catch a tournament anyway. Cody also says that Crash and Jessica are learning the whereabouts of Kylo Ren. Discord and Cody follow Pinkie outside. Thomas tells Twilight they'll be fine. They soon get back to their romantic moment, only to get interrupted by Pinkie again. Pinkie says she going and asks why would they tell the other guys. She opens the door and a group of men with Trumpets and drums stand outside. A small man reads them a letter from Twilight's brother and sister-in-law, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. Along with their daughter Princess Skyla and her friend Matau. Pinkie asks if she can come. Thomas tells them that they're not going. Twilight and Pinkie says what. Matau tells Thomas that there's going to be a royal ball at the kingdom of Far-Far Away. Which makes Pinkie very excited. Thomas thinks that Twilight's relatives will be shocked to see her with her new tank engine appearence. Twilight says that they might be a bit surprised. Cody tells Thomas that Twilight can change forms in other worlds. But Thomas thinks he won't be welcome. Skyla tells him to stop it, saying her parents aren't like that. But Thomas says that they aren't going and that is his final decision. However they do end up going. Scootaloo tells them that she and her friends will watch the shed. Then the carriage starts moving. Later, Pinkie asks "Are we there yet?". Thomas says no. Later on, Pinkie asks the same question. And Twilight says not yet. Pinkie asks the same question. And Crash says no. Pinkie asks again. Thomas says no. Pinkie asks again. Crash says yes and then yells "NO!". Pinkie asks again. Twilight, who is getting annoyed, says no. Pinkie asks again. Thomas says no they are not. Pinkie asks again and the three friends scream no all at once. Pinkie asks again and Thomas imitates her. Crash and Thomas imitate Pinkie until she finally decides to stop talking. Pinkie complains that she's bored. Thomas says to find a way to entertain herself. Pinkie decides to do some lip popping to keep herself entertained. Crash asks her to not be herself for five minuets. But she pops her lips again and he yells "Are we there yet?!". Twilight says that they are. They enter the town's entrance. Pinkie and Crash look around in awe. They head through town towards the castle. When they arrive, everyone is shocked by Twilight's new tank engine appearence. Thomas is unwilling to be at the castle. Shining becomes relentlous. Evil Ryan's plan to get Mal Evil Ryan makes a plan to get Mal. Kylo Ren asks Evil Ryan what's the plan is. Evil Ryan whispers the plan. Food fight Meanwhile, Thomas and Shining get into a food fight. This makes Twilight cross and she leaves the room. Crash follows Twilight to see what's the matter. Fiona tells him that Twilight is going through the same problems she went through. Crash says Twilight needs some time alone. Twilight goes out to the balcany and lets a tear roll down her face. This triggers the Fairy Godmother. She is surprised by Twilight's new appearence also. She tries to make life better for Twilight. By singing a song to Twilight. But Twilight will not accept any of it. Ryan arrives with Thomas to see Twilight. When Pinkie sees the puppy, she says that all she got in her room was shampoo. Ryan introduces himself and Thomas to the Fairy Godmother. Twilight claims that Thomas is her husband. Ryan also informs that Thomas is his friend. But the Fairy Godmother says that that can't be right. Ryan says that he first saw Sci-Ryan. Thomas says that Twilight has more relatives. Ryan says that it's honor to meet the Fairy Godmother. Twilight tells Thomas that she is just trying to help. Ryan agrees with Twilight. Thomas says that she can help them pack. The Fairy Godmother notices the pendant Ryan is wearing. Ryan asks the Fairy Godmother did she like it. The Fairy Godmother says yes. Pinkie says that she doesn't want to leave. The Fairy Godmother wonders where did Ryan get his pendant and reach out for it. Before Ryan can grab her wrist, Thomas grabs her hand. Ryan says to the Fairy Godmother that he's sorry and informs her that his pendant mean a lot to him. Thomas explains that he was just kidding. Twilight says to the Fairy Godmother that Ryan is the second leader of the Dazzlings. She then asks Thomas when did he decide to leave. Ryan tells the Fairy Godmother that he got his pendant from Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Thomas tells Twilight that he decided to leave shortly after arriving. Ryan tells Thomas that's what Shrek said. Twilight apologizes to the Fairy Godmother, who says that she needs to go anyway. Ryan asks the Fairy Godmother how to contact her. She gives him a card saying that happiness is just a tear drop away. Ryan says thanks to the Fairy Godmother. Thomas snatches the card and says that they've got all the happiness they need. Mal asks Thomas to give Ryan the card so he'll keep it safe. The Fairy Godmother leaves. Mal give the card to Ryan and tells him to give Thomas some time with Twilight. The two leave the room. Ryan asks Mal what happened to his pendant. Mal says that he gave it up. Ryan says to Mal to wear the forth pendant. Mal says that they should just listen to Thomas and Twilight's conversation. Ryan agrees and listen carefully. In the room, Thomas tells Twilight that he told her that coming to Far-Far Away was a bad idea. Outside the room, Ryan puts the pendant around Mal's neck and continues to listen. Twilight tells Thomas that he could've at least tried to get along with Shining. But Thomas argues. Back outside, Ryan and Mal gasp of what Thomas said. Thomas says he somehow thinks he wasn't going to get his brother's blessing even if he did want it. Ryan wonders if Mal could find the Dazzlings. Mal goes off to do so. Ryan goes after Mal saying "Wait for me, Mal!". Crash keeps listening. Alvin tells Simon to listen while he goes after Ryan just in case if the Dazzlings try to put him under their spell. Simon reminds him that the Dazzlings are good now. Alvin agrees and goes after Ryan hoping the Dazzlings won't go back to being bad and try to put Ryan under their spell. Simon puts his ear to the door. In the room. Twilight tells Thomas that he's behaving like Shrek. Thomas tells her that whether her brother and sister-in-law like it or not, he has to behave like Shrek. Thomas whistles at a dog scaring it. Thomas then tells Twilight that it's not about to change. Twilight starts to walk out of the room and says to Thomas that she made changes for him and tells him to think about it. She leaves the room and finds Simon. She asks him what he is doing there. Simon tells her that he was listening to their conversation. Twilight asks where is Ryan. Simon tells her that he went with Mal to find the Dazzlings. Twilight then asks about Alvin. Simon tells her he's doing something else. In the bedroom, Thomas listens. Simon tells Twilight that Alvin is following Ryan. In the bedroom, Alvin confronts Thomas. Thomas asks Alvin why is he following Ryan. Alvin said that he wasn't and told Thomas that what he said to Twilight was mean. Thomas tells Alvin that he said whatever he had to say. Alvin reminds Thomas that Fiona made changes for Shrek and Twilight made changes for him. Alvin then leaves. Cody follows Alvin to find Ryan. Meanwhile, up in Shining and Cadance's room, Shining Armor says he knew that this would happen. Skyla asks Shining what's happened. Shining tells her that it's none of her concern. Crash tells Shining he'll go somewhere to play with Skyla. Skyla cheers. Cadance tells Shining that he should know and that he started it. Shining tells Cadance that Thomas is the one who started. Trivia *Flash Sentry plays the role of Prince Charming in this film. * Sci-Twi, Emmet, Spike the Dog, Sci-Ryan, Bolts and Blip will be good guest stars in this film. *Sunset Shimmer, Crash Bandicoot, Ryan F-Freeman, Perry the Platypus/Agent P, Jessica Fairbrother, Matau T. Monkey, Grimlock(RID 2015), Cupcake Slash, Swaysway, Buhdeuce, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Contralto, Captain Hook and Princess Anna will help Thomas in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Kylo Ren will work for Fairy Godmother(Shrek). *Mal will help Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends in this film. *Diesel 10, Principle Cinch and Dr. Blood will be bad guest stars in this film. *Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Kylo Ren will have their revenge in this film. *The Dazzlings will join Thomas, Twilight, Ryan and their friends in this film. *This film takes place after Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. *This film will reveal that Flash Sentry has a rivalery with Thomas. *The action continues in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure 3 Scenes *Flash Sentry/Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon *Evil Ryan's plan to get Mal *Food fight * * * * * * * * Songs *Accidentally In Love *Better Than Ever *Everything is Awesome *Life is a Runway *Battle of the Bands *Friendship Burns Bright *Under Our Spell *My past is not Today *The Sith-inator Song *Friendship Keeps Us Strong *Living a vi da loca *Unleash the Magic *I need a Hero *Shack your Tail *Friendship Through the Ages Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Sequel films